Paper cut
by airatainted
Summary: Kevin/Edd


Hello, I've decided to make another fanfiction... more than a year later. Hope you enjoy~

Thanks to Jaz for helping!

---

"Ow!"

Double D cursed as the paper he was holding fell to the ground, landing gently beside his feet. He winced when he looked at his finger, watching as tiny red beads began to form. He had stopped at his locker to find his homework folder, not get assaulted by a chemistry worksheet.

"Shoot! I'm going to need a band aid for this."

Double D, using his other hand, searched through his pockets, finding nothing, he looked into his backpack. Nothing in there either. He sighed in defeat and finished putting the rest of his stuff in his bag. Hoisting it up on his shoulder, he closed the door to his locker and headed towards the Nurse's office.

It was already a half hour since school let out. The hallways were almost bare as only a few stragglers stayed behind and chatted with their friends. Paying them no mind, Double D turned a corner, focused on his task. He glanced at his finger again, frowning to see that the little beads of blood started to trickle down his finger. He wasn't fond of seeing blood. Usually it made him nauseous and sometimes pass out, but he was determined not to faint at school. Not this time anyway.

Lucky for him, the Nurse's office was dead ahead, and surely she'd still be here ready and able to assist him. Double D began to grin, as he quickened his pace.

Just leaving the Nurse's office was the red-headed bully, Kevin. He had stopped in for some aspirin, as school could be such a headache sometimes.

Kevin was just turning around after closing the door, when he felt a small scrawny little body smack into him. Glancing down to see who it was, he felt his eyes roll upward, as Double D, clearly hadn't paid attention to where he was going.

Pulling himself away from the familiar green sweater, Double D shook his head and looked up; nervously he smiled at Kevin, blushing a light pink.

"H-hello Kevin. I'm sorry, I was in such a rush, I wasn't aware you were in front of me. You see I was on my way to the Nurse's because of this paper cut I have, and –"

_---this is where my writing end and jaz's begins---_

"Shut up Double Dweeb" Kevin frowned at him. "You're so annoying. You should stop talking once in a while huh?" Kevin gave him a glare. Double D swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, sorry. I'll try to be less talkative, but right now I have to go into the room behind you because..." The sock-headed boy looked down at his finger to see the blood dripping down onto the white school floor. "O-oh dear..." He swallowed again and started to shake.

"Yo Sock-head, what are you doing?" Kevin flicked Double D's head. The red capped boy blinked as he saw the boy in front of him turn sheet white. Kevin chuckled. "Hey, you're not lookin' too well." He looked down at Double D's finger and his eyes widen. The blood was making a small puddle under the boys' feet.

"I-I...uh...wel..." Double D tried to talk but the words couldn't form. He took a step to the right to try and get into the nurses room behind Kevin, but as he did he stumbled crashing into Kevin"

"Ew! Dweeb germs!" Kevin flinched as he held the quiet boy in his arms. "Wake up you freak!" He looked down at Double D's face to see his eyes shut. "Ah dammit" Kevin sighed.

Trying not to hurt the injured boy even more Kevin lifted Double D up into a bridal carry and turned around to the door behind him. _'If anyone saw me doing this I would die.'_ Kevin thought as he walked through the grey door.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" Kevin shouted. "Oh common! You were here 2 minutes ago!" Kevin frowned and looked around. He then saw that at the opposite side of the white room was another door. "You would think there was only one door for this stupid room."

He walked to one of the beds that were placed on the right side of the room and placed Double D on it. He then walked to a giant brown cabinet that was at the far end of the room near the other door. He opened it and stuck his head in.

"Why is there everything but stupid Band-Aids in this dumb thing?!" Kevin slammed the door and walked back to the unconscious boy and frowned. "Why did I get the worst luck of looking after one of the Ed's?" He asked out loud.

With no answer from anyone who wasn't around, he walked to the nurse's desk and started looking around for something to stop the bleeding.

"Did that nurse take everything with her!?" He yelled! There was then rustling from behind the angry boy. He turned around and saw Double D's eyes open and his finger making his way to his mouth with a sick look on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Now getting really mad, he stomped to the boy lying down and grabbed the bloody finger.

"If the-re i-is no...bandages...then saliva can st-stop the...bl-blo...blood" Double D answered. He tried taking his finger back from Kevin, but he only held on tighter.

"You're saying that you faint like a little girl at the site of blood and your going to stick a bloody finger in your mouth!?" Kevin asked him while holding up Double D's finger causing him to pull the sick boy up from his lying position. Kevin closes his eyes and scrunched his face up. "I swear if you say ANYTHING about this, I'll kill you so many times!"

And with that, he put the finger in his mouth.

Double D's eyes widen as he felt Kevin's spit cover his finger. He closed his eyes as his face gained its color back, and some.

Kevin looked over at the boy in front of him for a while and took the finger out of his mouth. He leaned down and lifted Double D's head with his hand. Double D's eyes shot opened and looked and the red-caped boy.

Kevin frowned at him for a brief moment before capturing the other boy's mouth with his own. Double D squirmed as he felt Kevin's tongue roam around his mouth before letting go.

"There, have your damn blood back." Kevin wiped his mouth before sitting up straight and running out the door.

Double D sat on the bed, staring at Kevin as he disappeared out of the room. He looked down at his finger and saw that the blood was gone and the cut stopped bleeding.

"Thank you!" He shouted, hoping Kevin was close enough to hear. Luckily, the boy was outside the door leaning against it.

"You're welcome." He whispered and slowly walked away from the door and the boy who he saved.

---

I think Jaz definitely made this more interesting. Hope you all agree~!

review?


End file.
